


i'll fill in the blank page when i tell the story of you and me

by chogihyun



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They are all in highschool, We all need fluff, idk if I did this right, seriwoo tag should be happier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogihyun/pseuds/chogihyun
Summary: Taeyoung keeps a clean track of whenever Serim stares off into the direction of Seo Woobin. Once, when they pass the school gate. Him and Serim, along with Ma Allen and Ahn Seongmin, would enter the front gate all together. Stuck to the wall a few meters away would be Seo Woobin, and his gaze will always be trained on his polished black shoes. Twice when they pass by Woobin's room on their way to the cafeteria. The junior's seat is right in the middle of the room. It would've been hard to see where Woobin is sitting, but Taeyoung thinks that Serim has developed a sense that involves everything Woobin.or where Woobin caught the attention of Serim, and Serim doesn't know how to handle feelings.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 18





	1. serim's tiny dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> hello people of the seriwoo tag! this is my first contribution to seriwoo and idek what this is :///

"Serim hyung, you do know that you can't have him, right?" asks a bewildered Taeyoung. It hasn't been the first time that Park Serim is caught by the younger staring at a particular junior, but it is indeed the first time that Serim stared longer than usual.

Taeyoung keeps a clean track of whenever Serim stares off into the direction of Seo Woobin. Once, when they pass the school gate. Him and Serim, along with Ma Allen and Ahn Seongmin, would enter the front gate all together. Stuck to the wall a few meters away would be Seo Woobin, and his gaze will always be trained on his polished black shoes. Twice when they pass by Woobin's room on their way to the cafeteria. The junior's seat is right in the middle of the room. It would've been hard to see where Woobin is sitting, but Taeyoung thinks that Serim has developed a sense that involves everything Woobin. "Endearing, but weird," is what Seongmin likes to describe it as, "He's the only person I know who'll bump into a post even when he's looking straight and yet he develops a sixth-sense through Woobin sunbae-nim."

More glances will be thrown whenever they're at the cafeteria. Woobin mostly sits alone, and although he has friends, their schedules don't match. Taeyoung took note of the days that they have lunch together: Wednesdays and Fridays, there will be Kang Minhee and Song Hyeongjun, both sophomores and; on Mondays, and very late on Tuesdays, a certain senior with the name Koo Jungmo will sit beside Woobin.

"How can he stand eating all alone? This makes me want to go there and eat with him," Serim heaves a deep sigh and turns his attention back to his tray. The foods looks appetizing as usual, don't get him wrong, but the idea of someone eating alone just bothers him so much. He can't stand it and he understands the loneliness it brings.

Allen starts looking around, cheeks filled with food, "Who's he? There are a lot of people here eating alone. Why choose only one?" Came the innocent question from the exchange student. Seongmin snorts but feigned a cough seconds after and has now put on a mask of indifference. Meanwhile, the statement just made Serim groan and plant his face first on the table. It made such a loud sound which got the attention of nearby tables, "Serim hyung, you can't even utter a single word to him. How can you be so willing to embarrass yourself?"

Countless of attempts has been made by the senior to catch Woobin's attention. Serim has noticed that Woobin would always sit by the benches near the soccer field, so as a lovesick teenager, he would kick the ball lightly towards the younger's direction. Sometimes he'd get a small smile, but his attempts would often get ignored as Woobin is always engrossed in whatever he's doing. This turned Serim into a sulking mess, but he tries not to let it show during his soccer practice. It might affect the momentum they have been building up, plus this is the only moment he knows where he could look cool in front of the junior. Might as well not waste it.

That is, if Woobin is even aware of his surroundings.

Woobin bumps into almost everything, almost dethroning Serim from his king of clutz post. From what Seongmin said, it is indeed endearing, but this knowledge only caused Serim to fret and follow the junior from a safe distance whenever he's reading a book, listening to music, or is busy with his phone.

One time, the senior left a pack of homebaked cookies on the small compartment under Woobin's desk. It was when he tried helping (emphasis on tried) his mother bake but ended up burning a whole tray of cookies. The ones he gave the younger were a hundred percent edible though. Serim waited until Woobin would realize the cookies waiting for him but it didn't happen until dismissal. The confusion on the junior's face was really adorable and the way he read the note for 10 minutes tugged at Serim's heart.

"I have to face the situation in order to overcome the situation." Serim muttered out to which Allen hummed in agreement, "So walk up there now, Selm. Lunch is almost over." Allen encouraged.

The senior perked up upon hearing the other's words. This is better than nothing. Now, with his chest puffed, he stood up and faced the general direction of Woobin's seat only to find it empty.

"What—"  
"Oh, he was gone the moment I finished my sentence. My bad."

Serim tried his hardest not to throw a fit.


	2. woobin's circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyung, I feel weird." Minhee says once they've settled on their usual seats. This statement immediately made Woobin perk up and reach a hand out to the younger's forehead in order to feel Minhee's temperature.
> 
> "You don't seem to be running a fever. What did you eat for breakfast?"
> 
> "No, no. Not that. It seems like someone has been staring at us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A VERY LATE CHRISTMAS GIFT(?) I'M SORRY FNDHDHSHD HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! AND IT'S OUR FIRST CHRISTMAS WITH THE BOYS 🥺🎄

Woobin likes soltitude, but occasionally he'd be craving for the warmth of his friends. He likes being around them as much as he likes being alone. He co siders them his family afterall. The tight bond he has with Jungmo dates back to middle school, and although he's been with the older the longest, he feels the closest with the two younger ones they took in.

On the first day of high school, during his sophomore years (with junior being Jungmo's), they met Hyeongjun who looked very lost in the middle of the hallway. As volunteers of the Student Council, they were assigned to the simple task of showing new students around the school. Even though they weren't particularly on duty that time, Song Hyeongjun got himself a tour around the whole school in less than 15 minutes, with a lot of time to spare. It was at that moment that the pair decided to adopt the freshman.

Kang Minhee soon joined the small group of friends during lunch that day. Hyeongjun was dragging the taller male towards the cafeteria all while boasting about the two upperclassmen who became his heroes.

Though Woobin's circle is small, he's content and happy.

"Hyung, I feel weird." Minhee says once they've settled on their usual seats. This statement immediately made Woobin perk up and reach a hand out to the younger's forehead in order to feel Minhee's temperature.

"You don't seem to be running a fever. What did you eat for breakfast?"

"No, no. Not that. It seems like someone has been staring at us."

Woobin started looking around out of instinct. No one seems to be interested on the conversation they were currently having. No eyes were looking at their direction, so what triggered Minhee? The junior didn't realize how deep he already was in thought until Hyeongjun's snort pulled him out of his daze.

"Is that Wonjin?" came Minhee's teasing question. In an instant, Hyeongjun became as red as a tomato.

"What? Who's that Wonjin guy?"

"No one hyung. No one."

What Woobin knew is that this Wonjin is anything but a no one.

─────

Days passed by and Woobin is still figuring out this mystery guy. Everytime his name is mentioned, Hyeongjun would instantly turn red and be all defensive, saying that he's not "what they think he is" and that they should chill out. 

'He's the one not chilling out though,' Woobin thought while staring at the flustered Hyeongjun. Wonjin is certainly not just a friend to the sophomore.

"Junnie, with the way you act, we can certainly pick out some clues that he is what we think he is." Jungmo stated after taking a sip from his smoothie. His tone, although sweet, made the younger freeze on the spot. "And we're happy for you. Tell me if he ever does something bad. I've been taking boxing lessons and now, I can easily beat someone in arm wrestling."

"Koo Jungmo, I highly doubt that!" Jungmo's glare came right after Minhee's remark. "I too, doubt it. I can't even see some muscles." Hyeongjun decided to join in and in a matter of seconds, their table was filled with laughter. Minhee abruptly stood up with his drink in hand,

"Okay enough about this. I've decided to gather all of you here today—" the taller tried to start, but was interrupted by a confused-looking Hyeongjun and a squinting Jungmo,

"We always go somewhere during the weekends."

"We always come here to start our weekends."

"With all due respect, shut up. As I was saying, this weekend will be all about the stares I've been feeling whenever I'm with all three of you."

Jungmo's mouth fell open and he looked at the group, eyes moving from person to person. "Are our lives in danger? I can be the bodyguard!"

"Goodness, Jungmo. Your face screams, "I'm innocent!" and I don't think you can even kill a fly." Woobin deadpanned.

"It doesn't hurt to try, you know?!"

"Yeah. You'll be able to do that just once though. We'll miss you."


	3. did the milk offend you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh?" Serim stood frozen, surprised by the voice that suddenly spoke up 
> 
> "Milk? On... isn't that Seo Woobin's desk?" Slowly, the senior turned around. He knew he was going to get caught, but he never expected it to be this soon. This was only the second time he attempted to leave something for Woobin! How can he fail so miserably?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR TO CRAVITY AND LUVITY ONLY

Their discussion from last week has failed to leave Woobin's mind.

It was also one of the reasons why he's finding it so hard to sleep at night. He can't help but wonder why he doesn't feel that strange sensation of someone "glaring daggers at your back" as Minhee had described it. Maybe someone has been harboring negative feelings for his friends?

For sure they won't be needing Jungmo's strength for this one as they aren't in grave danger. And if they are, then Jungmo won't be the first one they'll lean to.

What Woobin doesn't understand is why someone would hate them. They have been trying so hard to keep it lowkey, and the only people that know them on a personal level are the members and other volunteers of the SC and their classmates. The two moved in different worlds as well, so why?

However, this is high school. And it's a scary place to be in.

"Why can't I sleep?!" Woobin groaned in frustration, his sheets now rumpled from.the constant flipping and turning around. Tomorrow, he will try his hardest to protect him and his friends. Avoidance is the key.

...

Serim paced back and forth in front of a certain junior's room, a small carton of milk held in one hand. It's still very early, probably quarter to 8, and only a handful of students are passing by the hallway (and giving him the stink eye as well). He lifts his gaze up and focused on the desk in the very middle of the classroom.

"I'm going to walk up there, place this, and then go out. No one's around yet. Yes. You can do this, Park Serim. Why are you even so nervous?" he tries to calm himself. Although those words failed to provide comfort, it did give him a small boost to enter the room. He made a beeline towards the junior's desk, placed the milk on top, then rushed towards the exit.

"Oh?" Serim stood frozen, surprised by the voice that suddenly spoke up 

"Milk? On... isn't that Seo Woobin's desk?" Slowly, the senior turned around. He knew he was going to get caught, but he never expected it to be this soon. This was only the second time he attempted to leave something for Woobin! How can he fail so miserably?

The person in front of him seemed eerily familiar. Said person is inching closer, using full advantage of his height trying to intimidate Serim, but those gangly arms just... don't seem scary at all.

"Hm? Try harder next time," the taller started, a smug look on his face, "Woobin won't be drinking it." Tall person eyed him and Serim is starting to be amazed with the amount of self-restraint he has right now.

Good grief, this is going to be an awfully long day.

...

'Woobin won't be drinking the milk? Why? Is it because that brand of milk isn't what he likes? I should've bought the more expensive one. But what if it's not the brand, but the carton itself? But the ones with bottles are too big and would be seen right away...'

"Selm-hyung? Did I do something? Why are you glaring at me?" The question never reached the older, too engrossed with the whole milk fiasco. Taeyoung looked at the others who were already at their table, all sporting a clueless look.

"He's been like that ever since this morning when I arrived." Allen shrugged nonchalantly before turning his attention back to his lunch. Seongmin offered no explanation as well, just an exaggarated shrug.

Taeyoung slid further, not wanting to be subject (albeit unconsciously) to the older's glares. He seemed deep in thought, and whatever that was, Taeyoung didn't want to be involved. "I think he ate week-long cheeseballs."

"He'd still eat those, tho. What he wouldn't eat are year-long ones. I mean, who in their right minds would?!" Seongmin's voice raised an octave higher. Taeyoung flinched in surprise and Allen nodded in agreement, whispering small "that's right"s under his breath. However, despite the loud distraction, Serim didn't seem to budge. He remained glaring at whatever was in front of him.

"This is the first time I've seen Serim-hyung so worked up," admitted Taeyoung.

"Well, I hope this will be the last. He's too scary for his own good."

"We're the same age but how come he's scarier than me?" Allen asks with brows furrowed, furiously chewing his food.

"Hyung, did the food offend yo—"

"Maybe he's lactose intolerant!" Serim suddenly exclaimed and walked off. Off to wherever, but hopefully somewhere far enough so that Taeyoung won't be experiencing a heart attack.

"What the hell was that about? Seriously, does this table have a knack for surprises?!"


End file.
